


Селфи

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Селфи

Хуже всего было то, что ему понравилось.  
Тело не подчинялось ему, сознание то и дело соскальзывало в сумрак полузабытья - но он удерживался, вздергивал себя усилием воли и снова смотрел своими-чужими глазами, как в руках танцует вместо тонф трезубец, как растут из-под ног тяжелые ядовитые цветы с толстыми стеблями и мясистыми лепестками, как его слабое пламя Тумана сливается с мощной, невероятно мощной волной чужого пламени и катится впереди него страшно и неостановимо.  
Только теперь он понял, почему травоядные так опасаются Мукуро; только теперь он в полной мере оценил его силу.  
И ему понравилось.

Когда он соглашался на униженную просьбу Савады - Хибари-сан, пожалуйста, это нужно сделать срочно, Хром ранена, она не выдержит, никого, у кого хоть когда-то был контракт с Мукуро, здесь нет, а без иллюзиониста мы не справимся, Хибари-сан!.. - он думал, что ничего не получится. Думал, что не сможет поддаться воздействию, не сможет впустить Мукуро - даже если сделает вид, что согласен.  
Но все оказалось очень просто. Он сказал Саваде - "ладно, но потом я убью тебя", и в следующую секунду все изменилось: теперь он смотрел сквозь собственные глаза, как сквозь затянутое туманом окно, и ничего не мог сделать с собственным телом.  
"О, а ты меня слышишь, похоже, - прозвучал внутри его головы знакомый голос. - Надо же, как интересно. Ну, пускай так. Я вообще не ожидал, что ты согласишься."  
\- Савада Цунаёси, - шевельнулись его губы без его участия. - У тебя удивительные способности к убеждению. Но не будем терять время, у меня есть и другие дела.

Дальше ему оставалось только смотреть, как Мукуро, пользуясь его телом, расправляется с теми, кто причинил вред его милой Хром - расправляется быстро, жестоко и красиво. А потом стряхивает с трезубца кровь широким веером брызг, разжимает пальцы, и трезубец рассыпается клочками тумана.

Он думал, что на этом все закончится.  
Но Мукуро у него в голове сказал "Не так быстро, Кёя", и тихий смешок отдался ознобом - наверное, его бы передернуло, если бы тело его хоть немного слушалось.  
\- Всё? - сказал Мукуро его губами. - Тогда до встречи.  
\- М-мукуро, - пробормотал Савада, уткнувшись взглядом в нелепые варежки, которыми уже стали его боевые перчатки. - Погоди, а как же... А Хибари-сан?  
\- Не лезь не в свое дело, - ответил Мукуро, и Кёя с мутным недоумением услышал свой собственный голос. - Травоядное.  
Савада распахнул глаза, но Мукуро уже развернулся и пошел прочь.

Так порой случается во сне: идешь и чувствуешь, что не можешь ни остановиться, ни пойти быстрее или медленнее; так чувствовал себя Кёя, когда Мукуро в его теле шел к его дому. В сознании бурлило раздражение, но его оказалось недостаточно, чтобы прогнать Мукуро. Зато достаточно, чтобы развеселить.  
"Кёя, Кёя, - сказал он, - Чем же ты так недоволен? Тем, что я все еще здесь - или тем, что тебе понравилось мое присутствие?"  
"Ты заметил", - невольно подумал Кёя. Как оказалось, Мукуро слышал его мысли.  
"О да" - он засмеялся. - "Это было сложно не заметить. Значит, теперь и я имею право получить удовольствие, как ты считаешь?"  
Новая вспышка раздражения тоже оказалась бесплодной.  
"Не сработает", - почти ласково сообщил Мукуро. - "Ты слишком сильно ко мне привязан, Хибари Кёя, хочешь ты того или нет."  
"Привязан?"  
"Много думал обо мне, не так ли? Представлял, что сделаешь со мной, когда доберешься?"

Если бы Кёя мог, он удержал бы ворох воспоминаний, всколыхнувшихся при этом вопросе. Но он не смог.  
Мукуро рассмеялся в его голове - и едва не споткнулся о ступеньку крыльца.  
Они пришли домой.

"Есть ты, кажется, не хочешь, - с преувеличенной заботливостью сообщил Мукуро, избавляясь от обуви. - Впрочем, я плохо ощущаю чужие физические потребности. Зато ты, вероятно..." - не договорив, он взмахнул рукой, задел локтем стену - и Кёя ощутил короткую яркую вспышку боли в беспомощном сознании.  
"Да, - удовлетворенно подытожил Мукуро. - Зато ты ощущаешь. Знаешь, я раньше не сталкивался с подобным эффектом. Другие мои тела сознание не сохраняли. Это любопытно".  
Он медленно шел по коридору, вел пальцами Кёи по стене.  
"Где твоя спальня?" - рассеянно поинтересовался он, и путь в спальню немедленно стал так же очевиден ему, как очевиден был самому Кёе.  
"Надеюсь, там есть то, что мне нужно, - добавил Мукуро и снова рассмеялся. - Нет-нет, не спрашивай. Скоро все узнаешь."

Кёя не хотел ничего узнавать: Кёя хотел, чтобы Мукуро убрался из его головы, из его тела, из его дома.  
Но выбора у него не было.

"Вот что я хочу сделать", - неторопливо начал Мукуро, остановившись посреди спальни. Расстегнул рубашку, медленно погладил себя - Кёю - по горлу, по груди, задел сосок, сжал его. Повел рукой ниже, обвел кончиком пальца впадину пупка, скользнул к пуговице брюк.  
Это было отвратительно. Кёя никогда не прикасался к себе так - томительно медленно, заинтересованно, дразняще; вдвойне отвратительнее было то, что это делает Мукуро.  
"Давно хотел, - Мукуро задумчиво полез в полурасстегнутую ширинку. - Еще тогда. Но тогда, видишь ли, ты так скверно себя чувствовал. Да и мне было некогда. Зато теперь..."  
Он сжал член Кёи ладонью Кёи.  
Так Кёя к себе прикасался и раньше - но никогда раньше это прикосновение не окатывало его таким ослепительным бешенством.  
"Ой-ой, - ласково сказал Мукуро, водя его рукой по члену. - И что же здесь такого ужасного? По-настоящему ужасных вещей я с тобой еще не делал. Кстати, хочешь на себя посмотреть?"

Посмотреть Кёя не хотел. Кёя хотел убить Мукуро, лучше всего медленно. И как можно более жестоко и болезненно.

"Какие у тебя увлекательные фантазии, - с удовольствием заметил Мукуро, войдя в ванную и остановившись перед зеркалом. - Это из-за них у нас так стоит?.. Вот что интересно, Кёя. Я управляю твоим телом, но ничего не чувствую. Ты все чувствуешь, но тело не контролируешь. Так у кого из нас тогда стояк?"

Кёя смотрел на себя в зеркало. Смотрел на расстегнутую рубашку, на собственную руку, запущенную в штаны. На собственное лицо - незнакомо улыбающееся, с непристойно приоткрытым ртом. Ему хотелось ударить по зеркалу кулаком или тонфами, разбить его, разнести здесь всё в пыль, но лучше всего - добраться до Мукуро. Забить его до смерти. Не спеша.  
Глаза сверкнули, на мгновение стали синим и красным, а потом - снова серыми.  
"Ты такой красивый, - сообщил Мукуро и двинул рукой по члену. Вверх и вниз. - Возможно, стояк здесь все-таки у меня, как ты думаешь?"  
"Если так, - подумал Кёя, невероятным усилием воли заставляя кипящую ненависть утихнуть хотя бы настолько, чтобы вернуть ясность мысли, - просто приходи и подрочи себе".  
"Только попробуй", - невольно добавил он затем, и ненависть вскипела снова.  
Мукуро засмеялся.  
"Какое любезное приглашение. Ты бы хотел это увидеть?"  
И рядом с Кёей, за его плечом, встала иллюзия.

Мукуро, такой, каким он, наверное, воображал себя, изображал себя поверх всех захваченных его проклятой силой тел, - чуть выше Кёи, в накинутом на плечи кителе от школьной формы, яркий, как глянцевая картинка, - смотрел в зеркало пустыми, равнодушными глазами.  
Мукуро внутри Кёи недовольно фыркнул. "Сейчас", - и его иллюзия моргнула, ласково улыбнулась, насмешливо сощурила глаза. Положила Кёе руку на плечо.  
Кёе казалось, что от ярости перед глазами плывут красные и белые пятна, что он глохнет и слепнет от гремящей, сверкающей ненависти, обжигающей разум, совершенно бессильной, - но сквозь этот грохот и сияние он все же видел, как иллюзорный Мукуро наклонился к нему, шепнул на ухо, его голос раздался внутри головы:  
"Будешь смотреть, как я дрочу, Кёя? Ну конечно, будешь."  
"Убью тебя", - думал Кёя, неспособный думать ни о чем более.  
Его рука полезла в карман, достала телефон.  
"Давай сперва сфотографируемся на память", - весело предложил тот Мукуро, что контролировал его тело, и начал копаться в настройках, разыскивая камеру. "И потом тоже, да?"  
Кёя смотрел, как Мукуро в его теле включает камеру, как поднимает над ними телефон. Как иллюзорный Мукуро кладет ему руку на шею, жестом приятельским и небрежным, притягивает к себе, почти уткнув головой в плечо, как запускает пальцы в волосы.  
"Ну же, - весело сказал Мукуро, - улыбнись мне, Хибари Кёя", - и его губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке, такой отвратительно беспечной, такой теплой и мягкой, какой у Кёи не было никогда.  
"Ты пожалеешь", - успел подумать Кёя. Иллюзорный Мукуро улыбнулся тоже - и его улыбка была такой же мягкой, легкой, почти дружеской. Сверкнула вспышка, на короткое мгновение ослепив Кёю. Не только его, - вдруг Кёя почувствовал, как слабеет контроль, рванулся, сам не понимая, куда, не осознавая, что происходит, - и упал на колени посреди ванной, выронив телефон на теплые плитки пола. Пламя Облака вскипело вокруг.  
"Ну вот, отвлекся", - скользнула по краю сознания чужая мысль, полная сожаления, и еще одна волна пламени, прокатившаяся сквозь тело, сквозь разум, смыла чужое ненавистное присутствие окончательно.

Кёя прижался плечом к краю низкой ванны, неловко сел на пол. Усталость - чужая, давящая - делала тело почти непослушным, но теперь это снова было его тело. В расстегнутой рубашке, растрепанный, измученный, Кёя был снова один, сам себе хозяин.  
Телефон лежал на полу рядом. Кёя подумал о том, чтобы его уничтожить. Стереть фотографию, разбить аппарат, залить кислотой карту памяти.  
И протянул руку.

На фотографии оба они - и Кёя, и почти повисшая на нем иллюзия Мукуро - улыбались так, словно у них была общая тайна. Так, словно у них вообще было много общего.

Кёя смотрел на фотографию и думал, что сохранит этот телефон только для того, чтобы однажды вбить его Мукуро в глотку, - но ненависть уже откатилась, утихла, ее место заняло холодное спокойствие, пустое и привычное.  
Сожаление, по-прежнему мерцавшее тусклой искрой на краю сознания, наверняка было чужим.  
По крайней мере, Кёе хотелось так думать.


End file.
